


Aching and Missing

by Mara (Naldoreth)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Office, Post-Resident Evil 6, like a rookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naldoreth/pseuds/Mara
Summary: He never told anyone about Ada, but Hunnigan knew.





	Aching and Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lordbhreanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbhreanna/gifts).



> Short scene set after Resident Evil 6. I've always loved the dynamics between Leon and Hunnigan, a mixture of friendship and casual sex in my headcanon. This is just a snippet.
> 
> First fic in English!

“So, are you gonna tell me?”

Hunnigan's question, nonchalant as it seemed, was too playful to be innocent. Despite everything he had been through, it made his hair spike - zombies and BOWs he could deal with, but a curious Hunnigan was something else entirely. And the woman seemed to have a knack for messing with him.

“Excuse me?” deflected Leon, raising his head from the report he had been working on. After the hell that broke loose in China, he rather welcomed the mountain of paperwork that threaten to bury him alive in the office. It was less troublesome.

Hunnigan smiled dangerously as she rested against his messy desk.

“About that woman. The woman who, according to Helena, _makes you drool like a puppy”_ she teased.

The pen he had been holding clank loudly as it hit the floor.

“Wh-What the hell are you talking about, Hunnigan?” he blurted. He was going to murder Helena.

She grinned, apparently having the time of her life.

“Do I have to spell it for you? Ada Wong. What's your deal with her?” she insisted.

“There's no deal!”

“C'mon, Scottie, I know about her in Raccoon City. Once her name came up during last mission I did my job. There was no much to dig up, but you two have crossed paths more than once, and the fact that your pretty face is all pink and that your pen is still on the floor tells me that she's not just an acquaintance”.

Leon groaned, noticing the heat coming from his own cheeks.

_I look like a damn rookie._

He let out a sigh. There was no lying to Hunnigan: somehow, she always knew. And, deep inside, he didn't really care. He liked being able to confide in her, to be himself and to just let go for a while. He composed a cheeky smile and laid back on his chair.

“I'll tell you over dinner and a drink” he winked.

Hunnigan laughed, wholeheartedly.

“Deal. My place, usual time?”

“I'll be there”.

She left for her post and he resumed his job, but with the trace of a smile on his face. He had learnt to live with the aching and the missing long ago, always keeping Ada secret in his heart. It wouldn't harm to talk about her - the missing and his love would never go away, but maybe it would help with the aching. And Hunnigan never seemed to want more.


End file.
